


15-noregret all night

by RahmaMD



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M, عربي | Arabic
Language: العربية
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahmaMD/pseuds/RahmaMD
Summary: الفصل ١٥ من "واكثر"  كاملًا اتمنى ان تستمعوا به كما فعلت اثناء كتابته





	15-noregret all night

كانت يداي على صدره الصلب محبوسه بين جسمينا والدفء الناتج عن تلاقيهما، لكن الحمى الحقيقة كانت بقُبلتنا التي تحكم ثور بها بالكامل وأرشدني خلالها كما لو كنت انتظر أمره وألبي بكل خضوع،لم اسمح لعقلي باستيعاب ما يحصل ،فاستيعابه سيجعلني أفكر به وأفكر به سيزيد ثقل مشاعري فوق طاقتها،لذا سللت ذراعي بيننا لأعلى كتفيه وربطتها فوق عنقه حتى التصق جسدينا تماما لبعضينا في عناق وعندها شدني له بقوة معمقا قبلته  
أصبحت شفتيه تطعم شفتي بعنف كما لو كانت فاكهه حلوه بين لسانه يعضها ويمتصها ،بلهيب حار يصَْعد عنقي ويجتمع في خداي التي ربما شعر بالتهابها ملتصقة بخده، تجمدتُ في ذارعيه ولكن حتى إن لم أتحرك كان هو يقوم بالعمل كله عني حتى عندما حاولت الابتعاد لو قليلا لأن جسدي يفقد الهواء من رئتي، طارد شفتاي لتعود لفمه وبيديه يضغط على ظهري لنلتصق بقرب مؤلم ويكفينا

احتجت قبلاته، لكل واحده منها لكل تأكيد صغير فيها فوق رغبتي بالهواء ،لكني أنزلت رأسي غصبا ،وبلعت ريقي في محاولة بائسة لضبط النفس وبعيون ما زالت مغمضه منذ أخذتني شفتيه لعالم الأخر .

  
حيرة ورغبة ما زالت تملا قلبي وتطغى على بقيه المشاعر التي خلقتها قبلته فيني حاولت صنع الكلمات لكن لم يكن يخرج شيء مني ،وقبل ان أغدو أحمق بكلمات لا معنى لها لم يكن عقلي يفكر ،كل ما كان يفعله هو أمر صدري باستنشاق النفس الذي يلي وإطلاقه ،حتى أن تسارعت وتيرة أنفاسي كأني بدءت افقد السيطرة على الشيء الوحيد الذي أمكنني فعله وأنا أقف بين ذراعي ثور التي لم ألحظها حين تركتني وابتعد خطوات عني،في لحظه رفعت رأسي ولفح الهواء البارد للغابة شفتي التي تخدرت بـأثره عليها ونظرت له واقفا كما يجب ان يكون بنظرته الكاسرة الزرقاء نحوي بفخامة هيبته كملك شاب وقوي في طوله وعرض منكبيه التي توسدهما رأسي منذ قليل ،كنت سأكون هلعا من رده فعله مما فعلنا عن ما سيقوله وهو يرمقني هكذا

لكنه من مكانه كان وجهه اكثر هدوء وتقبلا لم يعد للبرود محل في نظرته لي لكني لم افهم بعد معناها

مد يد نحوي كأنه يطلب مصافحتي إلا أنها كانت يد مفتوحة كما لو ..يريدني أن أضع كفي فيها ،رمشت باستغراب لذراعه الممدودة وانتفض مني الهلع بعيدا، طالعت يده وكأنه شيء غريب عني، أسال نفسي لماذا حين مددت يدي بشبه تردد ووضعتها في كفه التي ضمت يدي داخلها بأحكام

رفعت عيون مضيقه عليه لكني لم أبصر بعدها سوى الألوان لأننا كنا في ثانيه نجري عبر الغابة او الأصح هو يجرني من يدي وأنا خلفه أتعثر بقدماي حتى أدرك جسدي ما يحصل وأصبحت أجاريه حتى ان كان مازال شبه يسحبني بسرعة فوق الجذور الكبيرة والمنحدرات

كان مُحكم القبض على يدي عبر عروش الشجر الذي ضاق خناقها حولنا وأصبحت أغصانها متشابكة فوق رؤوسنا وظلال لدرجه أن النور يتخللها كبقع ضوء على الأرض التي كنا نتخطاها بسرعه ،اين كان يذهب بي وما الجنون الذي الم به كان هو أهم تسأولاتي

بقلق حاولت معرفة ما أمامنا ولكن كان ثور يجرني بقوة إليه ويقطع مسافات كأنه يعرف أين يذهب بالضبط رغم أننا أصبحنا بعيدا في قلب الغابة مازال يجري أمامي ورداه يحركه الهواء حولن، تأملت منظره، وللحظه من خداع الضوء ربما أو الظلال المتلاعبه رأيت هيأته في خيال ضبابي شابا يافعا طفل مثلي ويقودني بحماس وضحكت عبر أنحاء حديقة قصر محرمه لكن الخيال ذهب بسرعة مجيئه

تخطى مكان شبه مرتفع عن الأرض وأحط بجانبه وتكاسرت أغصان يابسة تحت أقدامنا ويدي ما زالت داخل يده ،رفعت نظري له بأنفاس لاهثة ، لوجهه لأميز نظرته للمكان حولنا والتي كانت ارض مرتفعه عن باقي الغابة كتل مصغر واسع مليئة بالزهور العملاقة والوردية المتشابكة الأعناق بدا راضي عما يرى ،في ثانيه قوطعت وشهقت حين التف مسقطا نفسه على ظهره بين الحشائش الكثيفة والورود وسحبني من يده فوقه دون جهد لأرتطم بصدره وأعلوه ،بوجهي قربه حين رفعت رأسي لأنظر له أسفلي عيناه تطالعني كأنه لم يفعل شيء وقلبي يدق لقربنا معًا هكذا ،أحاطت ذراعيه زاوية خصري فوق ظهري وحركتُ في عدم ثقة ساقيَّ المترابطة مع ساقيه لأبعدها عنه قبل أن يخلق أمرًا أخر بيننا

أخذتُ نفسً رفعت له رأسي قليلا لأنظر بعينيه في وضوح  
لكنه شد ذراعيه بي لأعود متسطحًا فوق جسمه الأكبر، وينفي المساحة التي كنت اصنعها بلحظه، وأصبح في وجهه تماما

كانت نظرته أرق مما تخيلت أنني سأراها ثانية وهي تطالعني ،فيها نافذة على روح يافعة افتقدها كان يبدو ..حرا ،لم يكن يبتسم لكنه كان قريبا من ذالك بوجه مسترخي ،شعره الطويل الذي أحاط رأسه كهالة من الذهب النعم ،ولحيته التي كانت ناعمة أسفل شفتي استلقيت فوقه براحه أكثر ووضعت رأسي على صدره -لأشيح نظري أولا ولأشعر به من دون ان أواجهه  
ومقابلة وجهي لعنقه "ثور.."

لكنه لم يجبني ،بلعت لعابي وبجرأة ودم يتدفق من رغبتي التي انتابتني وأنا لهذه الدرجة قريب منه ،أردت الإحساس بما فعله بي مجددا ،أردت ملاء جوفي منه ،لذا ما كان علي الا تقبيل عنقه بخفه وتراجعت بسرعه كأنني لمست النار وما كانت النار إلا اشتعال خدي ليس فقط من خجلي مما فعلت بل إحراج قلة خبرتي التي لم تتعدى ما قرأته في الكتب ،وتذكرت بانزعاج وأنا أراقب عنقه -أنت قرأت انا فعلت - و سرعان ما أثبت لي أفعاله حين قلبني على ظهري بذراع أسفلي تحيط خصري وجعلت ظهري مقوس إلى مقدمته ويده الثانية تمسد خدي لكي يفترس فمي مره أخرى وحرك نفسه ليصبح بوزنه كله فوقي ويغلبني ،معمقا قبلته وإحساسٌ تضاعف فيني ،وفي غمرة قبلته سمعت صوت كمن تذوق شيء في غاية اللذة كان يخرج من حلقي أنا وقبلته تكتمه داخلي فيخرج أنينًا مكتوما دون تحكم مني ،بجسده الثقيل فوقي وبكل متعه في داخلي تشتعل بحياء ورغبة رفعت يدي متلمسا جسده الممشوق بطوله والذي يغَطيني وجانبيه الصلبين، حتى وضعت يدي معلقة بظهره ظهره وجعدت يدي ثيابه بقسوة ،اصدر صوت لتراجعه عن شفتي ولم استطع رؤية أي شيء منه قبل أن يقبل عنقي بنفس الشغف ويمرن رأسه مع كل زاوية أسفل ذقني حتى ترقوتي التي كشفت يداه عنها ومارس فمه فحشه عليها وأعلى صدري وتنهدت براحه لمرور أسنانه بلطف وقبلات تعمي بصيرتي ،كان الإحساس دليلي الوحيد لما يفعل مغمض كأني لا أقوى على فتحه مجددا ،لن أتحمل رؤيته يمص رقبتي ويحتضنني كما لو أني ملكٌ له يفعل به ما يشاء متى شاء ،دون أن أصبح منتهيا الآن وحالا

تبين أن هنالك ما كان لينهيني

هطل مطر مفاجئ وقوي فجاءه ،شهقت فاتحا عيني ولكنه كان فوقي فلم يصلني البلل الذي فأجني وحدي على ما يبدو حين نظرت إليه لم أرى تفاجأ إطلاقاً بل نظره خطفت نفسي

تنفسه بطيء لكن عميق يخرج من فمه ،عيناه شبه مغلقه ،فكه صلب كأنه يشحذ أسنانه

"تعال معي" بصوت عميق بالرغبة

 

  * §§§§



 

افترشني ،وجعلني على السرير ،قام من فوقي موازيا لي على مرفقيه،نظر لي كما ينظر الشخص العطشان للماء ،لكنه كان يمنع نفسه ،يمنع نفسه لسبب ما ،كل ما فعله هو التحديق بي بتلك النظرة التي أجرت الرجفة في ظهري وانكمشت ساقي على بعضيهما للشعور الدافئ بينهما والآن لا عائق بيني وبينه سوا ثياب تبقت من أبعاده لها على كتفاي حتى أصبحت تكشف صدري كاملا له

راح نظره للأسفل حيث حركت ساقاي معا وأعاده لي،فأحمر خداي بسرعة أعيتني كالدوخة لانتباهه الذي مزقني من الداخل ،وضعت يدي على معدتي لأفك أخر زرين متداخلين من ثوبي وباضطراب وخوف كانت نظراتي تطالبه بإرشاد دون أن ادري لكنه كان يتأملني بهدوء كأنه يفضل أن يراني أتعذب هكذا ،لكنه مد يدا ليسحبها ببطء عن ذراعي ويستقيم جالسا فوقي بساقين متفرقة حتى يخرج القميص من ذراعي بالكامل ثم لم أرى أين وضعه بل رأيته هو وهو ينزل فوقي أخيرا فرقت ساقي ليصبح بمكانه بينهما ويحدث بيننا تفاعل كصرخة في جلدينا العاريين بالكامل يلتقيان، موجات من القشعريرة والمتعة تسري معا في غرابة حلوة أغلقت فمي كي لا اصدر صوت عنها وبعدها اختفى الاضطراب كما يذوب السكر في الماء

وجنته الواسعة وذقنه الأشقر ،الخصلة العنيده التي تتموج فوق جبينه عيناه التي نظرت لها أخيرا ،جسده مألوف لكنه وضع جديد للغاية ،كعادة قديمه نسيناها ،غريب جدا مألوف جدا

قبل ان يصبح فوقي بالكامل بوزنه  
توقف ،نظر لي وسحب يدي التي جعدت الفراش الأبيض حتى امسكه من المعصم وضعها على كتفه وتلقائيا وضعت ذراعي الحرة حول رقبته ورفعت راسي ،عيناه الزرقاء الباردة بين رموشه الخفيفة الشقراء،أمعنت في كلتيهما ،انقل نظري بسرعة واضطراب ،مازال قلبي ينبض كما لو يريد الخروج من سجنه العظمي

قبلني بخفه ولثانيه قبل أن يرتفع بجسده ويعتلني وعندها أحسست به يلجني وبقوة ونفاذ بدفعه واحده كادت تحركني عن الفراش لكنه امسكني بيد أسفل عنقي تخلل شعري

تقوس ظهري بين ذراعيه وسمعت صوت أنفاسنا معا ،شهقات متفاجيئة من المتعة التي سرت داخله كما فعلت بي ،فتحت عيني عله أردت رؤية وجهه وهو يعتليني ،لم يوازني في تقطع النفس،انيت بأسنان مصروره عندما ادخل أكثر فيني، مطاردا الشعور به داخلي ويصبح فمي فوق كتفه ولامست بيداي ظهره التي تتموج عضلاته تحت الجلد ،حين تحرك بدفعات بطيئة وقوية دفعتني لكتمي فمي أكثر والتشديد بالضغط على أسناني

ارتخيت بين يديه التي تقولبني وفمه الذي ينحت رقبتي ،قلبي بين يديه واهو يخترقني ببطء ورؤية

أصبحت سريعًا أضرب يدي بكل مكان بالفراش الذي أكمشه، بظهره الذي أصبح ملاذا لأظافري كي تغرز فيه محموما بتيار من رغبتي، لم اعد أعي ما حولي كما لو كان عقلي ذاب من الحرارة التي جعلت جسدينا يلمعان تحت الضوء الخافت من الشمعة ، منحته التحكم بي وأسلمت له بالكامل بجسد متراخي ويهتز بحركة مسمرة وسريعة منه الآن داخلي ،الفراش المجعد يحك ظهري أسفلي بكل مرة يهتز السرير أسفلنا ،امسك ذراعي ورفعها في الهواء طويلا وهو يعبث بي على هواءه برده ومجيء وقبلني قبلة أخلتها حركته داخلي غير مجهد بجعلي أتحمل كل ما يعطيني إياه بساقين مفتوحة تحته ويد حرة عكس التي يمسك بها تبحث عن كتفه لتلف حوله من تحت ذراعه وشفتين تريد تقبيل صدره الرطب

ثبت معصمي الذي يمسكه فوق رأسي على الفراش ،وتنفست هواء غير طبيعي، حرارة تحرقني من الداخل وأنا أشتعل ،كل ما أريده هو ،ابتسمت بضعف حين ولج لي مجددا ،شهقت حين تعمق وأدركت جديه حالتي الصعبة أمسكت مخالبي بظهره العاري فوقي وتمسكت به حتى أحسست باللحم ببطء يتمزق تحت يدي غير مبالي به، ارتاح جزء مني ،استرخيت في طوع ولؤم لنفسي ،أردت المزيد حال استرخيت كفاية لأعرف من أنا وأين موقعي في هذا

العالم ،بين يديه هكذا انا ،نظرت لثور فوقي كان بالغ الجمال في عيني بشهوة تطغى على هدوءه، وتخترق حده عينيه، بألم تحمله البقاء ساكنا داخلي للحظه وصدره الذي يعلو ويهبط ،أدركت انه أراد رؤيتي ،أراد ان يحفظ هذه الصورة لي وعندما اكتفى من مظهري المزري وارتوى بي مستلقي على ظهري متعرق بشعري ملتصق بي ويتوزع حول رأسي، ببشرة تكسب حمرة لم يعهدها علي

فعلنها طوال الليل كأننا كنا في الفراش أمس ،كأنه يحفظ كل تقاسيم جسمي ولعب به بخبرة لكل أنش ،اوقضني وجعلني أضج تحته بشهقات ،بأنين ،أردته ان يتوقف وفي نفس الوقت ان يأخذني معه ،ربطت ذراعي الحرة بعنقه وتمسكت به ،أغمضت عيني في عنقه وتنشقت رائحة بشرته الساخنة ،ضغطت يده الاخرى على معصمي بقوة كنت واثقا انها ستعلم حين استفيق من هذا الحلم الحلو الذي لم ادعه يروح دون ان أعيشه كما ينبغي ،رفعت ساق مرتجفة وضعيفة فوق ظهره وازدادت قوته في اختراقي وشفتيه في تقبيلي ومرت على وجهي حتى وصلت لعنقي حيث قبض عليها قبل ان يدخلني بولجه قويه هزتني من مكاني بين يديه ونزعت مني شهقات شبه صارخة وانين راضي لكني كنت مثبتا بأسنانه تحته،في عيني غبت عن الوعي ،كنت مدركا لكل شيء لكن كمن أصابته الحمى وكان بين الحلم واليقظة يتبدل لم أدرك ما يجري وعيناني تستلم وتفتح من جديد على سطح الكوخ الذي نحن فيه للحظة تهتُ فيه ،كله ليبتعد عقلي عن متعه الألم الذي يسببه بوجوده بقلبي،عن الشعور الفائض بما نفعله ،تداربت أجسادنا على بعضها واتحدت بأنيني الضعيف في أذنه، جسمه يضغط على صدري ويحتك به كلما تراجع وأعاد بي ،يداي موثقه حيث غرزتها في ظهره لم أريد التفكير بلون الآثار التي ستصنعها أظافري عليه غدًا ،صرخت باسمه حين ازداد سرعه وازداد معه الأمر فوضويه مع عقلي ،خضع جسمي بالكامل ،كنت رهن لسيادته أردت كل شيء منه ان يمنحني كل ما لديه ..

منحني كل ما لديه.

  
وأكثر.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> يمكنكم التعليق هنا او في الواتباد ♥️


End file.
